The Elements
by JayLawliet818
Summary: What if Soul Eater didn't have weapons or meisters? What if instead, they were users of magic elements? Follow Maka and her friends as they survive the world of magic. But not all people use magic for good... But no one thought it'd be the main students of the DWMA... KidXMaka of course! X3 DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE T T
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Death Soul here with a new story ;3 Nothing to say really just... I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, just my own magic spells XD

Oh! Also, they may not be their weapons but they still live with each other for various reasons X3

Enjoy~

* * *

(Characters and they're magic types and moves)

Maka: Magic type- Shadow, Shock, Fire, and Ice  
Moves: Shadow Falls, Shadow kick, Skull Shadow's, Shadow Shock, Shadow fire, Crying Shadows, Element of Shadows, Spark punch, Shock kick, Thunderstorm, Electric Ice, Thundering fire, Thunder shock, Flooding magma, and Element of Shock  
Ones she's good at: Shadow and Shock  
Needs improving: Fire and Ice

Kid: Magic type- Shadow, Ice, Wind, and Fire  
Moves: Shadow Falls, Skull Shadow's, Shadow kick, Crying Shadows, Shadow Fire, Frozen Shadows, Element of Shadows, Fire breeze, Flooding Magma, Flaming punch, Magma kick, Ice Storm, Breeze of Ice, Freezing Punch, and Element of Ice  
Ones he's good at: Shadow and Ice  
Needs improving: Fire and Wind

Soul: Magic type- Fire, Ice, Shock, and Wind  
Moves: Fire Breeze, Element of Fire, Shock Kick, Flaming Ice, Gushing Wind, Storms call, Raining Ice, Flooding Magma, Thundering Flame, Magma Kick, Crystal of Fire, Electric Ice, Fire smash, Electric Wind, and Element of Wind  
One's he's good at: Fire and Wind  
Needs improving: Shock and Ice

Black*Star: Magic type- Combat, Shadow, Ice, and Rain  
Moves: Storming call, Super Kick, Super Punch, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Gushing Rain, Water Tsunami, Shadow Falls, Crying Shadows, Ice Storm, One Hit Kick, Ice smash, Draining Punch, Rain Ice Shards, and Raining Punch  
Ones he's good at: Combat and Rain  
Needs Improving: Shadow and Ice

Tsubaki: Magic type- Fire, Shock, Earth, and Ice  
Moves: Electric Ice, Ice Shard, Flood of Ice, Ice Kick, Ice Punch, Element of Ice, Fire Smash, Magma Kick, Flaming Punch, Thunderstorm, Shocking Rock, Flaming Ice, Rock Claws, Ice Storm, and Shocking Smash  
Ones she's good at: Ice and Fire  
Needs Improving: Earth and Shock

Liz: Magic type- Shadow, Ice, Fire, and Combat  
Moves: Shadow Falls, Crying Shadows, Flaming Ice, Dark Heart, Flood of Magma, Whispering Flame, Consuming Fire, Ice Storm, Super Kick, Super Punch, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Blue Fire, Element of Fire  
Ones she's good at: Shadow and Fire  
Needs Improving: Ice and Combat

Patty: Magic type- Shadow, Fire, Ice, and Wind  
Moves: Crying Shadows, Shadow Falls, Skull Shadows, Dark Heart, Fire Breeze, Breeze of Ice, Gushing Wind, Ice Storm, Ice Shards, Breezing Shadows, Freezing Punch, Ice Shadow, Element of Wind, Element of Shadows, Tornado of Shadows  
Ones she's good at: Shadow and Wind  
Needs Improving: Fire and Ice

* * *

I'll have Chapter 1 out in a few hours or so X3

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

Kid was walking up the great stairs to the DWMA. Stein was probably going to just dissect a rare magic animal. Nothing new. He sighed. "Is something wrong Kid?" Patty asked innocently. "No, just wondering about the great dissection that will be in Stein's class." He said sarcastically. "Oh, ok!" Patty continued walking forward. Kid sweat dropped while Liz just face palmed.

Once Kid, Liz, and Patty were at the top of the steps, they saw their friends there talking. "Hey guys!" Patty yelled to them. They turned around and smirked. "Hey, now that Kid's here we can get started." Soul said with his trademark grin. Kid had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. "Don't look so scared Kid! We were just going to have a battle. Soul here doesn't think I'm tough enough to beat him." Maka said with a vain on her head. "Its true though." Soul said casually. "Makaaaaaa~ CHOP!" Maka brought down a heavy dictionary on Soul's head. "Ow..." Soul said, rubbing his head.

"Anyway, Black*Star and Soul are going to go against me and you, only if that's okay?" Maka asked Kid. He smirked. "I'll have the honors of kicking their asses." Kid said while glancing at the two. "Bring it on shinigami! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Black*Star yelled. "What're we waiting for? Lets start!" Maka said excitedly.

You see, it was always exciting to get into a fight when you can use magic. People get to test their magic skills and get to see the power in others. Maybe some could even learn new moves! That's what Maka was intending on doing. She sucks at her fire type magic, but Soul's good at it. Maka intends to watch closely, and see how he does it.

"You ready Kid?" Maka asked, standing right beside him. "Of course. I just have one question?" Kid asked quietly. "What is it?" "Lets use our Shadow Falls attack first. If we use it together, it will be beyond powerful!" Kid smirked. Maka smirked back. "Let's do it!"

Maka was pumped for this match! This will teach Soul to never underestimate a girl! Stein walked up with Sid behind him. "You guys are seriously going to fight this early in the morning?" Stein said, lighting a cigarette. "YES!" All four of them yelled in unison.

"SHADOW FALLS!" Maka and Kid yelled at the same time. Suddenly, massive purple lightning clouds came rolling in and surrounded the school. There were shinigami skull sparks every now and then. Maka eyes glowed a bright green and Kid's glowed a bright golden. "HAAAAA!" They yelled. Purple shinigami skulls came crashing down, barely missing Black*Star. Black*Star looked shocked before dodging another skull. Soul looked around, seeing where the next attack would come from. A skull crashed down on Soul and he glowed a dark purple.

Soul started screaming. The skull wrapped around him and started shocking him. Another one wrapped around Black*Star and shocked him also.

The clouds went away and Kid and Maka's eyes went back to normal. They both looked unfazed by the powerful attack. Soul and Black*Star stumbled a bit before grinning. "Not bad tiny-tits. That was powerful. But now it's me and Black*Star's turn. You know what to do Black*Star!" Soul yelled to Black*Star. Black*Star nodded.

"RAINING PUNCH!" Black*Star yelled. His eyes glowed a bright turquoise color. Black*Star brought his fist together. An aura of a fist surrounded Black*Star's hand and water started to gush around it. Black*Star brought his hand back (along with the aura fist) and aimed to punch Kid. Kid grabbed the aura fist and stopped it before it hit his stomach. "Never underestimate a shinigami." Kid said while pushing his hand back. Black*Star's aura fist disappeared and the water fell to the ground. Black*Star's now normal eyes looked shocked.

"FLAMING ICE!" Soul yelled. Maka looked closely. Not only was this a fire type move, but it was an ice type move too! Soul's eyes started glowing a bright crimson color. Soul summoned a ball of ice. Soul summoned swirling fire and pushed the two together. Maka stared in dismay. This move was too complicated!

A large ball of ice appeared with fire surrounding it (it not melting of course) and threw at at Maka. Maka dived down and barely missed it. Only a little cut through her sleeve showed it hit her.

"Crying Shadows?" Asked Maka. Kid nodded. "CRYING SHADOWS!" Another shinigami skull appeared, but it was different this time. It was much bigger first of all, and it had little rain drops coming off it, as if it had just got out of water. It started screaming out of nowhere. Black*Star and Soul covered their ears and screamed. "NOW MAKA!" Kid yelled over the screaming. Maka nodded before throwing sparking ice shards. Once they hit Soul and Black*Star they screamed even louder. Kid started scooting back. The attack wouldn't hold much longer!

Soul and Black*Star eventually gave in and fell unconscious. Kid and Maka stopped their attacks. The minute they did stop, Kid fell on his knees, gasping for breath. "God... That attack takes... A lot out of ya." Kid said, stopping every now and then to get air. Maka patted his back in sympathy. "Well, are you two ok?" Stein asked Kid and Maka while Sid picked up Soul and Black*Star's unconscious bodies. They both nodded. "Good, cause it's time for class." Stein said while walking back to the Class of Crescent Moon.

"Come on Kid, need help?" Maka asked holding out her hand. Kid gladly took and stood up. "Awesome battle. We definitely have to use our Shadow attacks together more often." Kid smiled warmly. Maka blushed, but didn't know why. _Oh well..._ She thought while walking back to class, Kid by her side.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't understand some attacks ^^' I guess you can imagine what you think for them XD

Some things I need to clear up. Whenever they use magic attacks, their eyes glow a sightless color.

Kid= Golden  
Maka= Green  
Soul= Crimson Red  
Black*Star= Turquoise  
Tsubaki= Night Blue, almost Black  
Liz= Dark Blue  
Patty= Light Blue

Hope that helps for future chapters

~Death Soul


	3. Chapter 3

When Kid and Maka went inside the Class of Crescent Moon, they heard whispering immediately. Kid looked around in confusion and Maka glared at the stares. Kid and Maka took their separate seats. "Hey Kid, is it true that you knocked Soul and Black*Star unconscious?" A girl asked Kid. Kid glanced up to them. "Yeah, so?" Kid asked. The girls just giggled and looked at him admiringly. Something inside me flared up. Something about the way the girls looked at him made Maka mad. Maka stopped in shock. _Am I feeling jealous? _Maka thought in horror.

Stein appeared in class with Soul and Black*Star behind him. Little laughs escaped some peoples mouths. Soul stared at the class confused before sitting next to Maka. "What's going on?" Soul asked her. She shrugged, letting him figure it out on his own. "Ok class, today all you fire element people will be learning a move from me. Sid will teach ice element people. Only if you need improving on that subject though. If there are other elements that you need to work on, come down here and see me." Stein explained. About 4 or 5 kids went down and left the room.

"Maka, Kid, I understand that your fire section is not at your best. Do you need to train with me?" Stein asked. Maka and Kid nodded in approval. "Anybody else need to train their fire element?" Stein called out. A couple of girls and a few guys raised their hands. "Come down here! We're going to train in the forest." Stein rolled his chair out of the classroom.

Everyone was walking to the nearest forest. Some of the girls from earlier walked up to Kid. "Hey Kid, can we walk with you?" A girl asked. A couple of girls didn't give Kid any time to answer, they just grabbed hold of each of his arms. Maka wanted so badly to just shock them with her lightning bolts, but she knew better. If she shocked them, she shocks Kid. Maka walked up to Kid and stood next to the girl on his right side. She glanced at me. "Get lost, we're walking with Kid." She sneered. Kid looked at her with an apologetic glance. _I wonder if I should kick them? _I thought. _Go ahead, I feel raped. _Maka glanced at Kid in shock. He had responded to her question, _mentally! _Kid just smirked at her. Maka smirked back. Maka tapped the girls shoulder. "I told you to get lost." She growled. Maka brought up her leg and kicked the girl in the shin. The girl fell forward while letting go of Kid. The girl on Kid's other side let go and rushed to the fallen girls side. Kid just laughed a little bit. "Kid, did you really just respond to my thoughts?" Maka asked. Kid nodded.

"You see, very few people can learn the magic telepathy. But shinigami's can always read thoughts with that magic. Of course, it only happens if the shinigami has a special connections with that person. You, Maka, are in a special connection with me." Kid explained. Maka nodded. _You can hear what I'm thinking now? _Maka thought. _Yes, I can. _Kid responded mentally. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to have telepathy with someone! I'm just glad it's you Kid." Maka said.

Everybody stopped when Stein came to a clearing. "Ok, Maka and Kid, come forward." Stein beckoned the two forward. Maka and Kid stood and faced Stein. "All you have to do is imagine the attack in your head. But you have to see a demonstration first." Stein explained to them. "Fire breeze." Stein muttered. Suddenly, a hot air filled the clearing and little bits of fire passed through. They were coming fast, but Maka and Kid were smart enough to get out of the way. Maka stared in amazement. This was all she needed to do! _I've seen stronger attacks. Maybe we could practice that? _Kid stared at Maka questioningly. Maka nodded. "Now go off into the woods and find a clearing. Practice there, when you hear the bell ring, come back." Stein instructed. Maka and Kid nodded and set off.

Once Kid and Maka found a clearing, they started practicing. "I know the attack Magma Kick. Do you want to see that?" Kid asked. Maka nodded enthusiastically.

"Magma Kick!" Kid yelled. Suddenly, an aura of a foot surrounded Kid's regular foot. Slowly, fire started swirling around the aura. Kid jumped up and kicked a tree. The tree had a burnt hole go through it's trunk. I stared in awe. "Wanna try?" Kid stared at Maka. Maka nodded before getting to work.

Kid and Maka had learned a few moves thanks to their memory. When the bell finally rang, they were exhausted. "Hey, wanna get some lunch?" Kid asked, panting ever so slightly. "Ya, I'd love that." Maka said. _Wanna come to my house tomorrow? It is Saturday after all._ Maka looked to Kid to find him blushing slightly. Maka blushed a little bit too. _Ya, should I bring Soul? _Maka asked mentally. Kid just nodded to her response. "Oh, Kid! I forgot to ask you. Could Black*Star and Tsubaki come over there too? (888 words right there ^^) Maybe we could have a tournament to see who's stronger with there elements?" Maka suggested. Kid nodded thoughtfully. "That would be fine. After all, the more the merrier." Kid smirked. Maka nodded. "Lets tell everyone at lunch." Maka said. Both Kid and Maka made their way to the DWMA's lunchroom.

"Hey! Did you guys work on your fire attacks?" Soul called as Kid and Maka approached their usual tables. Maka nodded then looked at Kid expectantly. "Everyone, I have something to tell you. Would you guys like to come over to my house this Saturday night?" Kid asked. Everyone, except Liz and Patty, nodded their heads excitedly. "Ohhhh Kid, could it be a sleepover too?" Patty asked. Kid just shrugged, indicating that he didn't care. Patty threw her fist in the air and had a triumphant look on her face. Maka giggled and started to enjoy the lunch period.

The day went by slowly. Maka was so excited to go to Kid's house, but she was confused as to why. In a class, Kid and Maka worked on their best element, Shadow. But, luckily for Maka, she didn't have to learn any new moves. That had always killed her on the inside because it was so tiring! Finally, The day was over and Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty were walking home. "Wanna know what I just realized?" Everyone looked at Kid in a confused manner. "Stein didn't do any dissecting today." Everyone laughed at that. _This is going to be fun._ Maka thought.

_I know._

* * *

Did you guys see where I marked the 888 word mark. -_^

Anyway, throughout the whole day, I was only wearing one bracelet on my left side, and not one on the other T^T That's why I made it up to Kid by putting the 888 mark.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and Soul arrived at their apartment. When Maka had unlocked the door, it was completely dark. "Blair! Are you home?!" Maka called. No answer. She sighed. "This is great. We get the apartment to ourselves for a little while." Soul said, somewhat sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to start making dinner." Maka said while heading towards the kitchen. "But it's only 4:30!" Soul called to her. "This will take a while to make!" Maka had called back. Soul muttered under his breathe while walking to his room.

Maka started cooking curry. She had butterflies in her stomach. Curry didn't take that long to make, but she was going to try something new. She just wanted to make sure it would be okay, or if she'd have to restart.

By 5:30, Maka had tried 3 different curry recipes until she found the right one. It had vegetables in the sauce, some spices to add to the flavor, nice flaky chicken, and some rice on the side, cooked to a right temperature. "Maka, what's that beautiful smell?" Soul asked, floating into the kitchen. Maka rolled her eyes again. "It's only curry with rice and chicken. It's just finished, want some?" Maka asked. Soul nodded enthusiastically. Maka handed him a plate from the cabinets.

Soon, they had eaten their curry in silence, too lost in the flavor to talk. "Soul! Yo get to do the dishes!" Maka called as she skipped happily to her room. "But-" Soul was cut off from the loud slam from her door.

_Kid? You there? _Maka asked mentally.

_Ya, what do you need? _Maka almost squealed with excitement.

_Let me guess, testing it out are you? _Kid responded, sounding very amused.

_Yep, I know this is a stupid question to ask, but who do you like Kid? You always seem emotionless. At least, that's what other girls say._ Maka was honestly curious.

_W-Well, um, I'll tell you at the party, ok? _Kid sounded flustered. Maka frowned, but didn't ask questions

_Hey Kid, where did you learn those moves you taught me? Today in Stein's class I mean. _Maka was just wanting to ask questions, no particular reason though.

_Maka, are you forgetting that my dad knows all the element type? _

_I'm sorry to be wasting your time, it's just that Soul is very boring._ Maka sighed.

_It's ok. You outta be curious on your first try right? _To Maka's relief, he didn't sound angry or annoyed, only amused.

_Oh well, I'll see you at the party._ Maka laid her head back on her bed, trying to figure out something to do. _I'll just read a book. _Maka decided.

It was 11:00 by the time Maka had finished her book. She sighed. She needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. Well, big for her. Truth was, she had a big crush on Kid but didn't know about it. She had a feeling something was going to happen to her and Kid at that party. Maka gradually fell asleep, roughly around 11:45.

Maka awoke to the smell of bacon. _It better be Soul coking and not Blair._ Maka thought. She walked on out of her room and into the kitchen. She sighed in relief to see Soul cooking stuff on the stove and Blair dozing off on the kitchen counter. Soul turned to her. "Your up late." Soul said. "Well, I was reading a book until late last night." Maka admitted. "Bookworm." Soul muttered under his breath. "Makaaaaaa~ CHOP!" Maka yelled while swinging a book down on Soul's head. Soul fell to the floor and Maka took his place at the stove.

When Soul awoke, there was enough bacon, eggs, and pancakes for the three of them. "I love your cooking Maka-chan." Blair said happily while munching on her pancakes. "Thanks Blair." Maka said smiling. Soul nodded in agreement as he finished eating his eggs.

There was a knock on the door as they finished eating. "I'll get it." Maka said while hopping up from her chair. Maka opened the door to reveal a fully dressed Liz and Patty. "Party time!" The yelled to her. "Soul! Pack your things for the night! It's time to leave!" Maka said. Maka beckoned Liz and Patty to come in. They happily obliged and waited a Maka and Soul got ready for their sleepover.

When Maka and Soul were finished, Liz and Patty took them out to a limo that was waiting for them. Maka had ran to the car in excitement with Liz and Patty right behind her. "Is Kid in there?" Maka asked. "No, he's fixing up for the party." Liz explained. Maka nodded in understanding before sliding into the car. "We're going to back to our house and waiting for Tsubaki to arrive. Then us girls will go on a shopping trip while the guys play halo or call of duty or something." Liz told Maka. Maka nodded in approval while Soul fist pumped in the air saying, "Hell yeah! Halo and Call of Duty!" The three girls laughed while they waited to arrive at Kid's house. Once they arrived, Liz and (888 words *shining eyes*) Patty led Maka up to their room while Kid led Soul to to a guest room.

Tsubaki and Black*Star arrived shortly after. Black*Star, Soul, and Kid immediately started playing halo while the girls went shopping.

(With the girls)

"Hey Maka, you should get the shadow element t-shirt. Kid would love ya for that. Tsubaki's already getting an ice element t-shirt and me and Patty are getting fire element and Wind element t-shirts." Liz said as they passed the elements store. Maka thought about that. "I don't think I have enough money to buy it." Maka said wistfully. "Moneys not a problem. Let's buy it!" Patty said happily. Maka smiled and nodded. "

Soon, they had gotten their best element items such as hats, glass cups, t-shirts, etc and they were in the car, their hands full of bags. "This was awesome! Thank you Liz, Patty." Maka said gratefully. They just nodded, happy that their friend got some stuff she wanted.

(With the boys)

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU BEAT A GOD LIKE ME AT HALO!" Black*Star yelled in frustration. Kid just stared blankly at the screen, currently saying: Kid: 10 wins, Black*Star: 0 wins. "I told you I was good at this game." Kid shrugged. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BATTLE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS THERE!" Black*Star yelled, only inches from Kid's face. Kid smirked. "You can try." He said, obviously challenging Black*Star.

"Um, Kid, exactly, who do you like?" Soul asked out of nowhere. Kid just blushed. "It's Maka isn't it?" Soul said in amusement. He was enjoying torchering the young reaper. When Kid didn't respond he laughed. "I'll have the honors of telling her." Soul said. Kid rushed over to Soul's couch and pinned him down. "Don't you _dare _tell her or I'll do more than just kick your ass." Kid growled. "Soul, I don't think it's a good idea joking with him about that." Black*Star said in a normal voice for once. Kid and Soul got up just as the girls walked in.

* * *

Things are getting good. Can anybody tell me a literary term I used in there Hint: It's near the beginning *Wink win Nudge nudge*

I challenge you and this is the time when you say challenge accepted ^.^

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	5. Chapter 5

Maka watched in confusion as Kid started blushing and Soul was laughing. "What's so funny?" Maka asked her friend. "Kid-" "Electric Ice." Kid's eyes started glowing and little bits of ice with sparks around it started shooting out of his hand. They hit Soul and he started getting electrocuted. Soul fell to the floor. "I told you not to say anything dumb ass." Kid growled. Of course, Soul didn't answer. Maka shrugged and followed the girls up to Liz and Patty's room.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Patty yelled happily. The girls nodded in approval. Once the girls were situated, Liz started the game. "Alright, lets see... Maka!" Liz pointed her finger towards Maka. "I dare you to kiss Kid." The girls giggled at Maka's blush. "N-No way!" Maka put her hands up in defiance. "We all know you like him. No point in playing innocent." Liz waved her hand absently while smirking. Maka didn't respond, but her blush got deeper. "I mean, you guys were perfect battling together against Black*Star and Soul. Tell me that they're not perfect together." Liz said to the rest. Even Tsubaki nodded in agreement! "Please don't put me in the torcher of doing that." Maka whispered. "Ok, ok fine, but you are confessing to him tonight." Liz smirked.

"It's a dare Maka! You can't back down!" Patty laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll do it." Maka said, blushing a deep red. "Alright, Tsubaki!" Patty said. "I dare you to buy me a giraffe!" Patty clapped her hands together while giggling. "Patty, that's not a dare." Liz said to her sister while sweat dropping. "Is it? She has to hijack a giraffe without getting caught." Patty was laughing in hysterics by now. "Okay, but if I get caught, all charges are towards Patty." Tsubaki said. Patty nodded. "When do I have to do it?" Tsubaki asked. "Right after the battle!" Patty exclaimed. Tsubaki nodded.

By the time all the girls went, someone knocked on their door. "Guys! It's time for the battle!" Kid's voice sounded muffled from the closed door. "Ok!" Liz called back.

When everyone was downstairs, they started discussing on who is paired against who. "How about, Liz against Tsubaki, Patty against Black*Star, Maka against Soul, and I'll wait for an available opponent." Kid asked. They nodded, agreeing to the plan he had.

Liz and Tsubaki faced each other. "Alright, Liz gets the first move. Begin!" Kid backed away as he prepared to watch the two girls battle. "Whispering Flame!" Liz eyes glowed a dark blue. She put her hand up and spheres of fire appeared. The fire started to dissolve and the bits flew at Tsubaki. Tsubaki dodged most of them, but the last few left burn marks in her arms. Tsubaki hissed in pain. "My turn. Flood of Ice!" Tsubaki's eyes glowed a night blue, almost black. A glacier appeared in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki made a movement that pushed the glacier forward at top speed. "Flood of Magma!" Liz yelled. A bunch of magma started flowing towards the glacier. The glacier melted and continued toward Tsubaki. Tsubaki stepped to the sides as the magma passed by.

Tsubaki didn't have time to move as a black heart came towards her, coming fast as lightning. Tsubaki got sent flying backwards and was knocked out. "Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled. "Dark Heart." Liz said smirking. Black*Star pulled Tsubaki off the battle field, towards the spot when people lost. Liz went over to the winners side.

Black*Star went over towards the battle field when he had set Tsubaki on some pillows, Patty coming at the same time. They faced each other, ready to battle.

_Something tells me this is going to be one painful, exciting battle._ Maka thought. Maka glanced at Kid. He was staring straight at her as he responded,

_I know, I do too._

* * *

I is sorry that da chapter is so short T^T I promise to make that chapter longer next time ^_^

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	6. Chapter 6

Patty was waiting as Black*Star's eyes glowed a turquoise color. "Storming Call!" Above head, big clouds were surrounding Gallows Manor. Patty just smirked. "Gushing Wind!" Her eyes glowed light blue. A strong breeze came suddenly and almost knocked everyone off their feet. Black*Star's Storming Call attack blew away and Black*Star's eyes returned to normal and he gazed at the breeze in fear. The wind turned towards Black*Star's direction and he got blown towards Kid's brick walls. At first, everyone thought that Patty had one easily, but sudden, sharp water droplets hit Patty and cut her face. Patty screamed in pain when one droplet hit her stomach. Black*Star got up and used another attack. "Mega Kick!" A foot aura surrounded Black*Star's leg and he swung at Patty. Patty stepped out of the way, the foot only scratched her exposed stomach.

"Ice Shadow!" Patty yelled. Blackish purple ice shards came out of Patty's hand. She threw them at Black*Star. Black*Star didn't have time to run as the shards hit him. Once they hit him, they shriveled up. Black*Star looked confused until his face twisted with pain. He screamed as purple sparks came out of him. Everyone looked to him in fear. Patty had used and internal attack!

_He won't last long at this rate! _Maka thought, panicked.

_Patty's strongest strategy is internal attacks, if she keeps using them, Black*Star's done for. _Maka glanced to Kid, surprised. Maka turned back to the battle field. Usually, battles like these only last a couple of attack. They were at about 4 or 5 attacks.

"Tornado Shadows!" Patty said while smirking. She swung her hands around in circles until a tornado appeared. It looked like the magnetic field, except it was black with shinigami sparks appearing every now and then. She motioned the tornado into Black*Star's mouth! We all widened our eyes in surprise, even Liz! Black*Star closed his eyes in pain and screamed. The tornado came out and disappeared. Black*Star landed on his knees and face planted on the floor. Patty jumped in down in glee, but Maka stared at her in surprise and fear. _I hope I don't have to go up against her in the finals._

Patty went over to the winning side while Kid dragged Black*Star's body next to Tsubaki's still unconscious form.

Maka took a deep breath, then proceeded to the battle field. She was going to show Soul that she wasn't weak!

"Ready Maka, prepare to get your ass kicked!" Soul got into a battle stance and Maka did too. "Maka gets the first move. Begin!" Kid stepped back and allowed the match to begin. "Crying Shadows!" Maka yelled. A shinigami skull appeared and once again, it looked like it just got out of the water. The skull started screeching loudly. Soul felt like his eardrums were going to burst! He screamed. The skull disappeared, but Soul still heard ringing in his ears.

Soul felt a shocking, burning sensation on his stomach. He looked down to see a burnt hole in his shirt and he still felt the shocking sensation. "Thundering Flame." Maka smirked. "Crystal of Fire!" He yelled. A clear circle appeared and fire was swirling on the inside. He threw it at Maka. Maka stepped to the side, but the crystal flew back and hit her in the back. She cursed under her breath.

"Spark Punch!" Maka yelled. An aura of a fists surrounded her fists and sparks flew off them every now and then. Maka swung her fists back and punched Soul. He flew back from the impact of the punch and started having a seizure, somewhat. He was shaking and shocks were visible all over his body.

"Maka wins!" Kid yelled in shock. Soul was one of the top students in combat, Maka was a bottom student in combat. Maka was also widening her eyes in shock. Kid dragged Soul's body over to the losers side next to the now awakened Tsubaki and the still unconscious Black*Star. "Now, why don't I battle Liz? It would be perfect that way." Kid said. Liz nodded and got back onto the battlefield. "I'll be referee." Maka volunteered. Kid and Liz stood in a battle stance.

"Kid gets the first move. Begin." Maka drew her hand down and stepped back. "Skull Shadows!" Kid yelled. Kid suddenly had shinigami skulls coming from his back, almost like tentacles (SLENDER!). The shinigami skulls surrounded a very confused Liz before disappearing. Kid's eyes stopped glowing and he smirked at Liz. "They just disappeared." Liz pointed out the obvious. "I know." Was all Kid said. Liz looked confused still, but used her attack anyway. "Consuming Fire!" A swirl of fire surrounded Liz, almost like a tornado. Kid widened his eyes. Liz pushed the tornado towards Kid. "Crying Shadows!" A large shinigami skull appeared in front of Kid. Liz's tornado was suddenly cut off by the shinigami skull screaming its ass off. Liz put her hands to her ears and got on the floor. The attack stopped suddenly when Kid stopped using his full concentration. Kid smirked as Liz widened her eyes.

Liz started screaming in pain. Patty looked to her sister helplessly. Just like Black*Star, Liz had purple sparks coming off her and she spit out an evil looking shinigami. Its eyes were narrowed and it had an evil grin. Then, it disappeared. Liz's eyes started glowing golden. Everyone widened their eyes. "Mega Punch." Liz said, sounding a lot like Kid. An oversized fist surrounded Liz's, but she didn't punch Kid, she punched herself! "Sis! What're you doing?!" Patty yelled. Liz flew across the backyard and into the pool. Maka ran to the pool and grabbed the drowning Liz out of the pool.

Once Liz coughed up water and opened her eyes, Kid asked, "You still want to compete for the finals?" Liz shook her head no immediately. "Now, the first battle is over. Let's wake up the two and get prepared for dinner." Kid said. They all nodded and went inside while Kid woke up the two boys.

While Maka was getting Liz to their room, she wondered,

_If that's Kid's shinigami power and Patty's internal attack power, do I really want to compete for the finals? _

_Yes, you do._

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, it's just that I've been really busy with schoolwork, and on top of that, I had a case every writer gets called WRITERS BLOCK! I will get an idea, but then it doesn't make sense, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best XD

I'm also busy with my other stories so, I may not update as often, but I'll try!

Thanks for your understanding ^^ Review please!

~Death Soul


	7. Chapter 7

Maka walked downstairs from Kid's big mansion. She had heard Kid respond for her in her mind. She growled inwardly. _I may not want to compete for the finals Kid! _I said to him. _Oh come on. If you want, I'll go easy on you. _You could totally tell he was teasing. _Ok! I'll compete for the finals! Just don't go easy on me._ Kid didn't respond, but that's only because she was face to face with him. "Don't worry. If you don't want me to, I won't." He smirked to her. She blushed. She wondered why she felt like this, or why she was blushing in the first place.

"Say, Kid? What's for dinner? I'm starving." Maka asked. "I was about to come get you guys. We're eating out tonight. I'll go get the rest and you can wait in the kitchen." Kid then walked off. Maka nodded a little too late. Maka walked into the kitchen to see Soul finally awake and Black*Star sitting at the table talking. "Dude! You love-" Soul put a hand to Black*Star's mouth when he saw Maka. "Maka, can you go wait outside for a minute?" Soul asked nervously. Maka nodded slowly then turned around.

(With Soul)

"I thought you didn't like Maka because she was flat-chested?" Black*Star whispered. "Her face is beautiful and have you seen her lately? She's getting a chest." Soul whispered back. "And we know that Kid likes Maka. What are you going to do?" He asked, still whispering. "I don't know. Maybe I can get her to fall for me or something." Soul responded. "Why are you whispering?" Black*Star and Soul jumped when they heard Kid behind. Maka was beside him. He gotta admit, it made Soul jealous, but he'd never let anybody see. "Uh, n-no reason Kid. Hehehehe." Soul laughed nervously. Kid raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. "Are we eating out, or what?" Black*Star asked. "Yeah, I just got the girls." Kid pointed to the ready to go girls. "Right! Let's go!" Black*Star jumped up excitedly then ran over to the doors.

Kid sweatdropped and Maka sighed. "You guys coming?" Soul asked to the two. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go." Kid grabbed Maka's hand and started walking towards the door. Maka blushed and giggled. Soul was heartbroken. Looks like Maka really did like Kid. He shook his head sadly. _If only she knew. _Soul thought before following behind them.

They all walked on towards a restaurant, all of them having a god time. "Hey, why not here?" Black*Star asked, pointing to Ultimate Death Buffet. "Why not? Do you guys want to eat there?" Kid turned to look at the rest of the gang. Kid widened his eyes. He ducked down and everyone else did too. A blast of fire came towards them. "Damn witches." Kid muttered, still looking at the gang. "Hello guys. Didn't expect to see you here." A witch jumped down in front of them. "Dammit Medusa. We were just about to eat." Kid glared at Medusa. The real reason he didn't want to see Medusa, is because they were still tired out from their battle. "Why not do it right before you eat? That way you'll be even hungrier." Medusa's eyes glowed a golden color, somewhat like Kid's. "Flaming Snake!" A red, flaming snake came out from behind Medusa, and flew towards them. Kid sidestepped, stepping away from its outstretched fangs. Kid's eyes glowed. "Maka, let's do it." Kid said, his eyes still glowing. Maka nodded and her eyes glowed. "Crying Shadows!" Kid and Maka yelled in unison. The gang didn't cover their ears, they knew it wouldn't affect anyone but the target.

Two shinigami skulls appeared in front of them, but something was off. Instead of the sad look it had with tears coming off it, they had their eyes narrowed angrily and they looked perfectly dry. Maka and Kid screamed, but not in pain. They had smiles, insane smiles. "Crying Shadows, Madness Boost!" They yelled. The shinigami skulls started screaming with them, and god it was loud! Medusa put her hands to her probably bleeding eardrums. That wasn't the end of it though. Laughing shinigami sparks started coming off them, and they were actually wet. Medusa opened her eyes just in time to dodge it. She jumped backwards but the sparks kept coming for her. The sparks hit her and she joined into the screams. The water wasn't cool and wet, it was burning her flesh! Insanity symbols kept flashing onto her until she gave up. She fell to the ground and teleported out of there. Yes, witches have teleporting magic.

Everyone else jaws were dropped onto the floor. They had beaten a witch with only one attack! Kid and Maka's smiles disappeared and so did the shinigami skulls. Their eyes stopped glowing and they closed their eyes, panting. "That was… The most…. Tiring attack…. We've ever done." Kid said, stopping to breathe ever now and then. "Yeah…. What made…. The Madness Boost…. Come up?" Maka asked, doing the same as Kid, panting. "That, was SO AWESOME!" Patty explained while jumping up and down.

The gang had eaten happily, except Kid and Maka. First of all, they were too tired to do anything. Second of all, they were confused as to why the Madness Boost happen. _I'll ask father, he'll have an answer. _Kid decided. _Yeah, good idea. I'm still confused on the Madness Boost. How does that even happen? _Maka responded. Kid faced her and just shook his head tiredly.

When they had gotten home, Kid and Maka went to bed. Soul, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star were confused why, but Tsubaki was very understanding. Kid said goodnight to Maka and went to his room. Maka said goodnight to him too and went Liz and Patty's room. Kid plopped down into his bed, only taking his shirt off, not bothering to get into more comfortable clothes. He fell asleep instantly. Maka only took her bra off and fell asleep instantly, just like Kid. They both drifted off to sleep with one last exchange.

_I love you._

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

So, sorry again if you weren't expecting this ^^' I still am out of ideas for this story so if you want to help me with ideas you can private message me or put an idea in a review, I'd appreciate it ^^

Review please!

~Death Soul


	8. Chapter 8

Maka woke up to find Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki passed out on the floor. Maka blushed in embarrassment when she realized that she was taking up the whole bed. She scrambled out of it and gently left the room. Maka yawned and stretched in the hallway. "I wonder if Kid's up." Maka asked herself. She walked towards the stairs and went down them.

She checked in the living room first. He wasn't there. Then she checked the kitchen. He still wasn't there. Then she got an idea. She ran towards Kid's bedroom. Maka was right. His bedroom window was wide open. _Turn around Kid. _She told him through telepathy when she saw him sitting on the roof. He jumped and turned around abruptly. Maka giggled and sat at the edge of the bed with him. "Were you thinking of the madness boost?" Maka asked gently. Kid sighed then nodded. "Want to visit my father and ask him?" Kid asked her. Maka nodded, then blushed. Kid didn't have a shirt on. To make things worse, his skin was touching her. "Are you ok?" Kid asked, sounding completely clueless. "Y-Yeah, let's leave." Maka got up and turned. She felt Kid get up too. Maka hopped through the window, Kid following.

Maka left Kid to get dressed and went to Liz's room. Maka went in and sighed. "What were you doing Maka? Were you with Kid?" Maka squeaked in surprise. "Don't do that Liz! And to answer your question, I was with Kid." Maka explained. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki smirked. "What were doing with him Maka?" Liz asked innocently. Maka blushed heavily. "I was only trying to find him so we can to his father. Not anything like… that." Maka heard them snickering. "I need to get dressed." Maka pushed them out of the room.

They came back in when Maka was putting her bra on. Their jaws dropped to the floor. "YOU ACTUALLY HAVE-" Maka put a hand over their mouths. "You speak of this and I will Maka chop you so hard I may give you a mild concussion at the least." Maka threatened. They nodded and Maka released their mouths and continued getting dressed.

When Maka was finished, she had her shadow element t-shirt on and dark blue skinny jeans. She had a green jacket over all of the shirt. "Maka! You ready to go?" Kid asked her as she approached. "Yeah, are we taking your skateboard?" Maka asked as she put her shoes on. Kid just nodded in reply. "Bye guys! Tell the guys where we were!" Maka called. "Goodbye!" They replied back. Kid summoned his skateboard and Maka hopped on. "So, will your dad have an actual answer for the madness boost?" Maka asked Kid over the wind. "Yeah! He's bound to have seen something like this before!" Kid answered.

Kid and Maka walked inside the DWMA towards the Death Room. Kid knocked and Lord Death called his usual greeting. "Heya Kiddo, Maka, what can I help you with?" Lord Death asked in his cheerful voice. "We were battling a witch. Maka and I used Crying Shadows but something was off. It was angry and wasn't soaking wet with tears like it usually was. Its eyes were narrowed and it was perfectly dry! We also defeated the witch with only one hit. Do you know what the 'Madness Boost' is?" Kid explained to his father. Lord Death didn't look so happy anymore. "I do know what it is. It's when you either have a strong emotion, happy, angry, sad, anything, the madness boost comes in. It is usually made from the madness within you. I hate to say it, but you guys have a lot of it in you if you defeated a witch with only one hit." Lord Death said to them with regret.

Kid and Maka looked to him shocked. _Would we considered a kishin then if we have a lot of madness in us? _Maka asked Kid through telepathy. _I don't know, I hope not though. _Kid looked to her with scared. "You know what this means right?" Lord Death looked sad? "Please don't tell me…" Lord Death nodded. "You can't do this to us!" Kid yelled. A black hole in the ground appeared under Kid and Maka. "I'm so sorry guys." Then Kid and Maka fell down in it and appeared in the cells. "Did he seriously see us as kishins?!" Maka yelled in shock. Kid nodded gloomily.

Maka sat down on the bed and started crying. Kid sat up against a wall and looked in the ceiling. Kid narrowed his eyes angrily. Maka must've sensed this because she looked at him worriedly. _I cannot believe this! _Kid yelled in his mind. _I know, but how can we get out? _Maka replied gently. Kid and Maka widened their eyes when they heard yelling. "How can you do that to them?! They aren't gonna become kishins!" They faintly heard Liz's yell. "What did Maka and Kid do to make you believe they were kishins?!" They also faintly heard Soul's yell. They both sighed. "Looks like father told them." Kid put his knees to his chest and he rested his chin on them. Maka nodded then continued crying silently. They jumped when there was a loud banging on the door. "Maka! Kid! We'll get you out somehow!" Black*Star's yell was heard by the two. "It's no use! Father probably used some special lock to keep it closed!" Kid yelled back. There were a couple of loud bangs and screams. "Guys! Are you ok?!" Maka and Kid rushed to the door and tried to break it down. "You don't want to come out here!" Spirit said to them warningly. They managed to break down the door then froze in horror. There was lots of blood.

Kid rushed to Liz and Patty's motionless forms. "LIZ! PATTY!" Kid screamed in horror and disbelief. Maka let out that same cry for Soul and Tsubaki. Black*Star was slightly swaying then fell dead. "BLACK*STAR!" They both yelled. Maka buried her head in Soul's body. Kid narrowed his eyes furiously. "What the hell did you do?" Kid stood up rather slowly. "It was Lord Death's orders, I'm sorry," "NO! NO SORRYS! WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!" Maka stood up to stand next to Kid. Little did they know that a huge storm was going on outside. "Maka, let's teach him a lesson." Kid held out his hand. Maka gladly took it. "Flooding Magma!" They both screamed. (Warning, things are about to get nasty.)

A tsunami like wave appeared behind them, but instead of water, there was magma. Maka and Kid moved their hands towards Spirit. The wave obeyed their commands. Of course, that wasn't it. They both smiled, just like they did the night before. The wave stopped. Spirit stopped running and looked to them. "Madness Boost." They both said. The wave turned to coal. Spirit was utterly confused. They just started laughing. The coal slowly went up to him and gently touched him in all places (except there XD). Then it disappeared. Spirit's body convulsed before him exploding. His guts splattered into the wall and blood was everywhere. When Kid and Maka turned normal, they didn't notice.

Kid narrowed his eyes in fury, then an idea hit him. Kid started saying an old chant.

"**Toki ni shinu hito  
Jibun no jikan tasshite inai  
Shinigamimashou  
Jinsei ni sorera o motte kuru  
Sorekara, karera wa jibun no jinsei o ikiru koto ga dekiru  
Dare mo kansho suru koto naku"**

As Kid was saying that, everyone's bodies started glowing. Maka was watching in amazement. When Kid finished, their bodies stopped glowing and they stirred. Maka gasped. "Maka? What happened?" Soul asked. "Soul! You're okay!" Maka hugged him tightly. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. Kid didn't answer, only because he was panting. "Kid! Are you ok?" Maka let go of Soul and went to Kid, much to Soul's disappointment. "I thought we were dead?" Patty asked. She put her hands on the bloodied floor. She realized that the floor was covered in blood! "You… Were." Kid panted. "Did you..." "Yeah, he brought you from the dead." Maka widened her eyes.

"Kid." A voice growled. Kid widened his eyes then looked to see a very angry Lord Death.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Sorry to leave you all there, but I had to stop there. Oh well, I'll update soon enough. Please don't flame me for killing everyone, even though I brought them form the dead.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	9. Chapter 9

"Kid." A voice growled. Kid widened his eyes and looked up to see a very angry Lord Death. Kid gulped. "What are you doing here?" Maka asked angrily. She looked pissed. Soul, Liz, and everyone else was watching with interest. She didn't seem to be afraid to be facing the god of death himself. "I felt a disturbance. What are you doing out of your cell?" Lord Death took a step forward, but Maka didn't budge. "I heard screams and found out that you sent my father to kill my friends." Maka shot back. "Kid, you know very well to not bring people back from the dead." Lord Death turned his attention back to Kid. Kid stood up. "I can if they weren't meant to die. That's what you said." Kid looked his father in the eye. Lord Death took another step forward.

They didn't know what happened, but they all just suddenly blacked out. Kid opened his eyes first and shot up. He felt dizzy for a second before his eyes came into focus. Everyone was in a new cell. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul all looked worn-out. Kid was relieved when he not only sensed their souls, but found out that he had healed them completely. Maka was the second to wake up. "Kid? What happened?" She asked sleepily. "I don't know. At least we're all together." Kid started to get up, only to stumble a bit before falling down again. "Kid! Are you alright?" Maka tried to get up, but fell down just like Kid. "Damn." Kid muttered.

Soon, everyone was awoken and, you guessed it, couldn't walk. Now, they were all sitting in a circle, thinking of ways to get out. Kid all of a sudden just disappeared. "Kid!" Maka crawled over to where Kid was. Kid reappeared on the bed with a thump. "Ouch." Kid rubbed his back. The cell door opened. Everyone jumped, then their jaws dropped. Stein was in the doorway.

"Calm down, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I came here to get you out." Stein explained quickly. They nodded, relieved. "Stein! Kid just-" Maka disappeared and reappeared behind Kid. Liz and Patty teleported to the other side of the room and Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul teleported near Stein. "You guys can all teleport?" Stein asked, shocked. "Maybe, if Kid teleported first, his power somehow drained into you guys?" Stein put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Stein! Help us!" Liz yelled. "Oh, right sorry. Can you guys walk?" Kid shook his head sadly and the others looked down. "Think about the room in my lab/house. Focus your attention there." Stein smirked when everyone started to disappear. Stein nodded to no one then started running to his house.

Spirit (just keep reading) came down a few minutes later. He dropped the water he was holding when he saw that the cell door was wide open and everyone was missing. "Oh my… LORD DEATH!" Spirit started running toward the Death Room.

"Spirit! What's the matter!?" Lord Death yelled as Spirit crashed through the door. "Pre…Kishins… Gone… Missing…" Spirit panted. Lord Death widened his eyes. "My son and Maka?" Lord Death asked. Spirit nodded and finally caught his breathe. "I think Stein is in on this too. What will we do?" Spirit looked to his leader expectantly. "I want you, Azusa, and Crona to go to Stein's house and investigate." Lord Death confirmed. "Wait, why Crona?" Spirit asked. "Because Crona may be able to convince Maka to go back, and where Maka goes, Kid goes." Lord Death explained. Spirit went to go get the rest of the people.

Spirit explained the situation to everyone then went to Stein's house.

_**With Stein: **_Stein locked the door and sighed in relief when he saw that everyone was inside. "Now, go explore my house because you may need to teleport to certain places." Stein ordered. "Okay." They all said. Only Kid stayed. "Why are you helping us? We are considered pre-kishins since we have a lot of madness within us." Kid asked. "I don't believe anyone would be a pre-kishins unless they start eating innocent souls." Stein explained. Kid smirked. "You were always my favorite teacher Stein." Kid ran off to explore the house. Stein smirked also. "I help my students, not kill them." Stein murmured.

Soon, the whole team of Spartoi was in the room. Stein was leaning against the doorways ledge and Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki were sitting on the couch, eyeing he door suspiciously. Black*Star was standing against the wall farthest from the door and was also eying the door. Liz and Patty were lying down on the floor, Patty's feet near Liz's face and Liz's feet near Patty's face. _Do you think they'll bring us back? _Kid looked to Maka, who was looking at the door. _No. Stein won't let them. _Maka looked to Kid and Kid smiled. Tsubaki noticed the exchanged and was confused. Maka also noticed how Tsubaki was looking at them weirdly. _Should we tell them? _Maka asked mentally. Kid just nodded.

"Stein, do you know about… what we have?" Kid asked Stein while pointing to Maka. Stein just nodded. "Can we tell them?" Kid asked again. "Sure, better they know now right?" Stein smirked again. "What do you two share?" Liz turned her head towards the two. "Me and Maka can use telepathy with each other." Kid admitted. They all gasped. "That explains why you just nodded when Maka looked to you, no talking involved." Tsubaki put a finger to her chin. "That's right." Kid nodded.

Everyone jumped when they heard loud banging on the door. Stein motioned them to go away. They nodded and teleported to their spots. Stein regained his composure and opened the door calmly.

Just as Stein expected, Spirit was at the head of a group of DWMA staff and student. "May I help you?" Stein asked. "Where are Kid and Maka with the rest of team Spartoi?" Spirit asked. "Wait a minute, didn't Maka and Kid kill you?" Stein asked Spirit. "Lord Death brought me to life. He told me it wasn't my time to die." Spirit shrugged.

"Now where are the kids?" Azusa pointed her glasses up, showing off her glare. Stein gulped, but quickly regained his composure. "I don't have them. What made you think I have them?" Stein asked the three. "Y-You weren't in c-class today so w-we all figured you h-had them." Crona spoke bravely, somewhat. "I had some matters to attend to." Stein answered calmly. "Then let us search your house." Azusa challenged. "Go right ahead." Stein retorted. They all moved Stein out of the way and began searching his house.

_**Kid and Maka: **_Kid and Maka widened their eyes when they saw Azusa searching near the closet they were hiding in. Kid mouthed 'Bathroom?' Maka nodded and they both closed their eyes. The air rippled and they were gone.

Azusa heard this movement and opened the closet door quickly. Nobody was there

_**Liz and Patty: **_Liz put her finger to her mouth for Patty. Patty looked at her questioningly but widened her eyes when she saw Spirit's shadow. "I know two of you are in here, come on out and we'll let you go. Unless you're Kid or Maka." Spirit called out quietly. Liz and Patty exchanged a confused look. Wasn't Spirit dead? They watched his guts and blood go over the walls.

Liz and Patty froze when they heard rippling. They turned around sharply to see Kid and Maka gently landing in the tub they were in. "There you are!" Spirit opened the curtains then looked at it in disappointment. They weren't there.

_**Black*Star, Soul, and Tsubaki: **_Tsubaki looked out from under the bed cautiously. Soul and Black*Star were under the bed too, but they were against the wall. They all hit their head on the bed when they saw Kid and Maka. Tsubaki sighed in relief. Kid grabbed Soul and Black*Star's shoulders and Maka grabbed Tsubaki's shoulders. They were confused as to why they were grabbing. All of a sudden, they teleported out into the outside world.

Crona jumped and turned around sharply when he heard rippling noise. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back. "Good job brat! Look what you've done! You let them get away!" Ragnarok repeatedly hit Crona on the head. "Stop that! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona wailed. "Shut it or I'll use our ice attack on you!" Ragnarok threatened.

_**With Stein: **_Stein was smirking. Those three couldn't match the speed of their teleportation. A very cross looking Azusa, a disappointed Spirit, and a scared Crona stood before him. "I told you I didn't have them, now can you leave?" Stein told them. Crona ran out of there almost immediately. Azusa and Spirit sighed defeated before leaving.

All 7 of them teleported back in when Spirit, Azusa, and Crona were fully out of there. Maka and Kid were the first to collapse on the ground panting. "What made you so tired out?" Stein asked them. "These two teleported a lot to get us all out of the house. First Liz and Patty, then us three. Then they teleported us back." Soul explained. "You shouldn't tire yourselves out like that. Come on, let's get you two some rest." Stein held out his hand. Kid tried to take it, but he fell backwards. "Not again." Kid murmured. "Didn't you regain your standing when you came back here?" Stein asked them. "We did, but apparently we can't stand now." Maka said crossly, also trying to stand. Stein sighed. Stein picked Kid up. Kid immediately started flailing around, trying to get a grip. "Calm down, I'm only putting you on the couch." Stein explained. Stein put Kid down and Kid crossed his hands over his chest. "I hate being helpless." Kid muttered crossly. Stein also picked Maka up and she did the same thing as Kid. Stein put them both on the couch, their position similar to Liz's and Patty's before Azusa and them came.

"We are going to make to dinner, you two stay here." Stein said. "We can't move." Maka pointed out. "But you can teleport and I don't want to have to carry you guys again and risk me getting punched in the face." Kid and Maka blushed in embarrassment at Stein's statement. "Ok…" They muttered mutinously. "Good." Stein and the others went to go help Stein make dinner.

Kid and Maka sat there, their arms over their chests. _Do you think that we won't be able to stand only when we're worn or tired out? _Kid looked at Maka. She was staring at the ceiling. Kid lay back and stared at the ceiling also. _I don't know. I also don't know how it came to this. One minute, we're asking father what the madness boost is and the next, we're considered kishins because of our large amount of madness within us. _Kid sighed. Maka did too. _I don't know either. At least Stein will take care of us and help Lord Death see that as long as we don't eat kishin eggs, we're all good. _Kid smiled at what Maka thought. Kid stretched his arms and yawned. _I'm exhausted, let's go to sleep. _Kid thought. Maka nodded and settled herself down for sleep.

When Stein came back with the dinner, he saw Kid and Maka asleep. Maka's back was cuddling into Kid's feet and Kid was passed out. Stein put their food down on the table then stopped. Something weird was coming off the two. Stein put his hand to their fore heads and yanked his hand back. They were running really high fevers. Stein used his soul perception to see what was wrong. He widened his eyes.

They had the disease of over-drive (1) and madness over-drive (2).

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

I don't think I've ever made my characters sick before… Oh well X3

Over-drive is where you get really sick from wearing your body out. You will probably throw up and have a bad cough

Madness over-drive is where the madness within you causes you to get really sick, the side effects are the same as over-drive.

They pretty much are really sick from tiring themselves out and using madness boost for 2 days in a row. I also just realized something, this book is actually getting somewhere! *realization just hit me in the face*

Anyway, review please ^^

~Death Soul


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I just want to say a few things:**

**1) I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for a little bit! I have my reasons in the other... Reasons? Excuses? You decide!**

**2) I want to thank you guys also for reviewing on this story. I swear that I stare at my email and squeal when I see a good review. I'm glad you like this story**

**3) I find it really hard to focus on like, 3 stories at once so I'm going to finish my story, Living Criminal Lives, then maybe this story or To Live as a Shinigami. I haven't decided yet so that's the main reason I may not update soon. **

**Hope you guys can forgive me and I am NOT stopping this book! I can't leave you on that cliff hanger and just stop! No, that would be beyond cruel. Just wanted to say that so you guys don't think I died or something. I'll make it up to you with a Soul Eater fun fact! Lol... You guys will find this weird.**

**Shini means die in Japanese, you say 42 in Japanese like shi-ni, and shinigami has shini in it! Oh my Lord Death, bet you guys didn't notice that, lol, just kidding.**

**Anyway, thank you for your understanding**

**~Death Soul**


	11. Chapter 10

Maka awoke suddenly to a very nauseous feeling in her stomach. "STEIN!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs when she felt the feeling grow stronger. Kid woke up to with that same feeling. Stein rushed in and noticed how they were looking really green. "I'll go get two buckets." Stein ran into the bathroom and brought back two buckets.

Stein was just in time because Maka and Kid's stomach heaved and they threw up at the same time. When they finished, Kid and Maka were panting (seriously! Too much panting!) and looked sick still. Everybody came in to see what the noise was all about. They widened their eyes when they saw Kid and Maka still over the buckets and their cheeks were flushed. "Kid!" Liz went over to her friend to comfort him. Soul did the same thing to Maka. Patty felt slightly disappointed because she realized that not only did Tsubaki forget her giraffe, but because Maka never confessed her love for Kid! Her worry for her friend overcame her disappointment though.

"What's wrong with you two?" Liz asked worriedly. She didn't get an answer because Kid and Maka threw up again. Liz and Soul patted Kid and Maka's back. "Stein, how did they get sick?" Tsubaki asked her teacher. "Come with me, leave these two alone for a little bit. I'll explain what they have." Stein sighed. Liz and Soul got off the couch and everyone followed Stein.

_**With Stein: **_Stein let the 5 of them into his room and shut the door. "They have over-drive and madness over-drive." Stein finally said. "What's over-drive?" Black*Star asked. "Over-drive is when you over work your body and you get really sick because your body doesn't know how to deal with all the energy you've wasted. You get a really bad cough and you throw up as you have witnessed. Madness over-drive is the same thing as over-drive but it is caused when you have used a lot of madness and you are not used to it. The side effects are the same as over-drive." Stein explained. They nodded in understanding.

They all panicked when they heard Maka's frightened yell. They rushed out of there to find Marie looking over them in horror. "Stein! Why are you taking care of these kishins?" Marie exclaimed. Kid and Maka had a coughing fit for about a minute before stopping. "Tell me Marie, are they really kishins? Have they ever eaten any innocent human souls?" Stein looked to her. "N-No, they haven't, but are you telling me Lord Death is a liar!?" Marie gasped. "No, he's just worried that their madness will take hold of them and they _will_ eat human souls. He was just being cautious. But right now, he has to realize that, and that's why I'm taking care of them right now." Stein said. Marie nodded in understanding.

"Now what's wrong with these two?" Marie asked. Stein rushed everyone out of the living room just as Maka and Kid looked like they were going to be sick again. Stein sighed when he heard faint puking noises. Stein explained the situation to Marie, everything about over-drive and that shit. "Poor kids… I hope that they'll be alright." Marie stared at the door sadly.

(Back with Kid and Maka)

Kid sighed gently as he and Maka finished throwing up. _Dammit! We were supposed to have our battle for the finals after we visited father, but look where it took us. _Kid thought sadly. _I know. I was going to show you that I didn't need mercy. _Maka whined in her head. Kid just nodded weakly. _What are we supposed to do now? _Maka looked to Kid. He had his neck on the arm of couch, causing him to look upward. "I don't know Kid, I don't know." Maka murmured. Kid started coughing. Maka looked to him alarmed. Kid stopped a minute later. _Jeez, my throat hurts. _Kid locked eyes with Maka. Maka's pain reflected in Kids. "Still, I should've been better by now with shinigami blood cells. If you and I got sick, and you and me shared teleportation, does that mean you'd share shinigami blood cells?" Kid widened his eyes in realization. "Stein!" Kid called, then coughed. Stein came rushing out immediately. "What's wrong? Does anything hurt?" Stein came forward to check Kid and Maka's forehead.

"Stein, Stein, calm down. It's not that. If we share sickness and abilities, does that mean she'll have my shinigami blood cells too?" Stein too realized Kid's statement. "I'll check it out." Stein promised. Kid coughed. "You shouldn't talk too much. It will hurt your throat." Stein said. Kid narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest again, but he nodded. "Good, I need to take your guys blood samples." Maka suddenly grew green again. "W-With needles?" She asked. Stein nodded. Maka leaned over and puked again.

Stein sighed. "I'm sorry but would you rather me actually watch you pee and take your sample that way?" Maka immediately shook her head no, but that caused her to throw up a little more. She finally stopped. "Ok." She whispered. _Do you know how creepy it'd be if Stein watched me pee?! I'd never feel comfortable around him ever again! _Kid clutched his head. _Please don't yell. You're going to give me an even worse headache. _"Maka, if you're yelling at Kid through your mind please stop. You're going to hurt him badly. I'll get the needles." Stein walked away. _I hate not being able to talk. It sucks. _Kid sighed sadly. "It's ok Kid." Maka whispered. _You shouldn't talk too. It will end up hurting really badly._ Kid said to her mentally. Maka nodded.

Stein came back with a pouch and needles. Kid reached his hand out to Maka, who grabbed it immediately. "I'll do Maka first since she's scared out of her mind." Stein said. Maka looked away as Stein approached. _Just squeeze my hand when the needle goes in ok? _Kid told Maka. Maka nodded. "Here it comes Maka." Maka squeezed Kid's hand tightly as Stein stuck the needle in. About 2 minutes later, Stein had enough blood from Maka. Maka let go of Kid's hand as soon as he finished. Maka's blood didn't look normal. It was almost a blackish color, but not black blood. "Here comes Kid." Kid sighed slightly as the needle went into his arm. Kid wasn't as scared of needles as Maka, but he was afraid of them enough to not look.

Stein finished and looked at it closely. They looked the same, but he decided to test it anyway. Maka and Kid sighed tiredly. _Geez, I hope I never half to do that ever again. _Maka told Kid. Kid just nodded, then yawned. _I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep. _Kid lay back down. Maka yawned too. _Me too, see you when I wake up Kid. I-I love you. _Kid smiled as Maka blushed. _I love you too Maka. _With that last message, they both fell into a deep sleep.

(With Stein)

"How is that possible? Not only are they sharing diseases and powers, but _blood?_ How is that even possible?!" Stein muttered shocked. Marie came in to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Stein?" She asked. Stein showed her the blood samples. "It's the same. So?" Marie said. "This is Kid's shinigami blood, and that one's Maka's." Stein explained. "What?! How can that happen?!" Marie exclaimed. "I don't know Marie. How do you think that happened?" Stein said.

"Wait, they have telepathy, they have teleportation, and they share diseases and feelings. Oh my Lord Death…" Stein widened his eyes. "Maka's a shinigami!"

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Hope you like this cliffy ^^ Anyway, I finished my other story so I'm now continuing this one!

Review please! They make me happyful ^_^

~Death Soul


	12. Chapter 11

Stein and Marie yelled at the computer in shock, then at each other, _then _back at the computer. "How did that even happen?!" They yelled in unison.

**_With Kid and Maka:_**Kid woke up with a start when he heard Stein's yelling, Maka too waking up. He sighed gently. _Apparently we have the same blood, but I guess we'll let them tell us. _Kid thought amused. Maka was staring at the door where Stein and Marie were in shock. Did that mean she was a shinigami?! Maka jumped when she heard Kid puke again. _My throat hurts so bad now. It feels like acid. _Kid whined in his head.

Stein and Marie came out of the room, still looking shocked. "Somehow, you guys have the same abilities, feelings, anything and blood! This also means Maka's a shinigami." Stein said to them. "What?! How does that happen?!" Maka yelled, then started coughing while gripping her throat. Kid leaned forward and took her hands off her throat. "Don't choke yourself." He murmured. Maka's cough finally stopped and she lay back down. "How do we though? Nothing we did could've made her be a shinigami." Kid asked them softly. Stein just shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

(Unknown P.O.V.)

I stared at my TV screen, watching that bolt headed freak tell the shinigami and grigori soul (now shinigami) that she has his blood. I laughed softly. _Good, everything is falling into place. Soon, you dumbass grigori soul, you will pay for all the sins you've done. _I was now laughing hard now. "She will pay for stealing my shinigami." I muttered as I teleported out of my lair.

(Stein's house)

"I'll get you two some water. You look like you need it." Stein walked into the kitchen while Marie left the house for work. Kid sighed. Other than Stein, him, and Maka, everyone had left the house for the DWMA. Their friends had thought of an excuse as to why they were late because they had to go, to prevent suspicion of course. _My stomach is having a hell war. _Maka thought painfully. _I know, mine too. _Kid thought as he clutched his stomach. _Kid, hurry up and get better. If what Stein said was true about us having the same feelings, maybe I'll be better the second you are. _Maka thought mutinously. Kid laughed. "Working on it Maka." He muttered.

Stein came back with water and they almost gulped it down. They didn't because they were smart enough to know that if you drink water too fast when you're sick, then you'll be puking right up again. "I'll leave you guys to sleep. I'm sorry that we woke you up." Stein apologized. Kid opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again and just nodded. Stein left towards his room and left the two teens to sleep.

(At the DWMA)

Liz and the rest of Kid and Maka's friends sat at their desks, nervous. They all had worry for their friends cloud their minds the whole day, so far. "LIZ!" Sid yelled to her. She jumped up in embarrassment and shock. "Y-Yes, Sid-sensei?" She asked nervously. "I asked you a question now answer it." He cleared his throat. "Could you repeat the question?" She asked. "A sound soul-" He beckoned for Liz to finish it. "Oh, um, dwells within a sound body and um..." She trailed off in embarrassment. "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Pay attention." He turned back to the chalkboard and started writing stuff down. She sighed.

"Are you thinking about Kid?" Patty asked, sounding unusually serious. "Yeah. I am sadly, but it's not about if he's sick. I know he'll get better." Liz said to her sister. "You love him don't you?" Patty asked quietly. Liz just nodded sadly. "He loves Maka you know? You can't force him to like you. You just have to be happy for him and Maka too. She likes him too." Patty said. "I know, and I am happy for him. But I can't forget my crush that easily." Liz sighed, defeated. "At the sleepover, you dared Maka to kiss Kid and you seemed as if you didn't like him. Why?" Patty knew her sister needed some counselling. "I did it, because I knew she liked him and I just wanted her to be happy. And I didn't exactly want people to know of my crush for him." Liz laughed softly. "Thanks Patty, I feel a lot better." Patty smiled at her sister. "No problem." She whispered.

They payed attention in the class. The day was going well for them, and they let their guards down. That was their worst idea ever. "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul. Report to the Death Room immediately." The intercoms rang. They tensed up immediately. "Why, just when our day was going so well." Soul muttered crossly. They nodded but went to the Death Room anyway.

"What did you need us for Lord Death?" Soul asked as innocently. "Tell me, how did you get out of your cells? And I noticed Stein isn't here today and Kid and Maka aren't in their cells. Tell me all about that please." Lord Death said. "We got out of our cells because Marie let us out. She said we aren't kishins like Kid and Maka, and that we needed to learn. I don't know what happened to the other two because we were in our classes." Liz lied. "You were gone last night too." He growled. He wasn't playing games anymore. "Lord Death, open your eyes! Maka and Kid aren't kishins! Have they even eaten a human soul! No!" Tsubaki yelled in anger. She wasn't playing games either. "But they have lots of madness within them!" Lord Death yelled to her too. "If they do eat a soul, tell me and I will put them into a cell myself! But, just because they have lots of madness doesn't make them kishins!" Everyone was staring at her in shock. They hadn't seen a side to Tsubaki like this. "Yeah Lord Death. Right now, they are sick puking their asses off and coughing their throats out. You aren't even going to care for your son when he's sick." Black*Star said, scaring everyone by how serious he was.

Lord Death had his shoulders shake. Everyone knew that behind his mask he was crying. "Why don't you go visit him. Just don't take him to a cell." Tsubaki whispered to her lord in sympathy. "How could I be so stupid? He'll never forgive me now." Lord Death whispered. "Let's take your mirror. They're at Stein's house." Liz said to him. He turned towards his mirror and put his massive hand to it. The mirror rippled and then a picture of Stein's house showed. Lord Death stepped in with the rest of them following.

The minute they appeared in the room, they all gasped. Kid and Maka's cheeks were really flushed and they had ragged breath, though they were still asleep. Stein was next to them, looking panicked. "I don't know what happened. I just walked in and they were screaming in their sleep. They are even sicker than before." Stein whispered to no one in particular. "Stein, Lord Death isn't trying to lock them up anymore. Tell us what we need to do." Stein turned to everyone. They had determined looks on their faces, even Lord Death.

"I don't know! I've never had to treat this bad of over-drive and madness over-drive before!" Stein wailed in panic. "Stein, calm down! You're scaring me!" Patty yelled to him. "Wait, madness and regular over-drive? How did they get that?" Lord Death asked. "They used up all their energy and kept going until they collapsed. They got madness over-drive by using madness boost too many times in a certain period of time." Stein explained, still turning his screw. You could tell he was thinking heavily. "Ok, I think I can treat this." Lord Death was also thinking.

"You can't stop this, this is all my actions. I will just keep doing this and doing this until she finally dies!" They all turned to see...

"KIM?!"

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in SOOOOOOOOOOO long, I had a bad case of writers block. I couldn't think of anything for what happens next. Now I have a better plot and I know when this story will end. Probably in a few chapters ^^

I would like to thank you guys for being patient with me. I'm sorry that the characters are OOC... I'm also sorry if things don't make sense. I tried not to forget what happened in other chapters so if some info is wrong, you can tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thanx for reading this far!

~Death Soul


	13. Chapter 12

"I knew we shouldn't have let a witch into our school." Stein growled. Kim walked forward and stopped beside Kid. He was unconscious, but with sleep. The only pain he feels is Kim's sickness spell. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't want to do this to you, but if I get rid of her, I must get rid of you. I love you my sweet shinigami." She said as if no one was there. "KIM! How dare you make Kid sick?! I may just have to punch you in the face." Liz yelled and threatened. "I'm sorry Liz. But Maka stole the love of my life. I was planning on asking him out the day after he went to your guy's probably pitiful sleepover, but no. Lord Death locked him away. And now I find out that he loves her! I can't just forget my crush Liz, I just can't." Kim glared at Liz. "Oh yeah, well I had a crush on Kid too! You don't see me being a child because he loves her instead of me do you?!" Liz cried to her in fury and sadness. The room was silent after that, the only sound heard was Kid and Maka's ragged breathing. "Yeah, that's right. I loved Kid more than a friend. Is there a problem-" Kim yelled a battle cry and jumped on top of Liz. Kim repeatedly punched her in the face. "No one loves Kid as much as I do! Not even Maka! No one does! NO ONE!" She yelled with tears rolling down her face. Liz punched her back in the face, but it was no ordinary punch.

An aura had surrounded her fist and she had sent Kid flying into Stein's walls. She had used Mega Punch! Kid and Maka drowsily opened their eyes. Kid noticed Kim in the walls and turned back to a bruised and bloodied Liz! "Liz!" Kid scrambled up and went to his friend's aid. "I'm fine Kid, you're sick so go sit back down. "I feel fine though. Who did this to you?" He asked deadly calm. Liz smirked at Kid, though he couldn't see it. Kid had snapped. It would probably be worse if it had been Maka though. "It was Kim. She is lodged in Stein's walls at the moment as you know." Liz said, the pain of Kim's punches finally hitting her. Kid slowly got up and he offered a hand to the now standing Maka. She obviously felt better and gladly took it. She was just as pissed off as Kid because Liz was her friend to.

"What purpose is it to just punch my friend in the face? I thought you were a colleague Kim, but I was obviously wrong. Ready Maka?" Kid's anger reflected in her eyes. "Yeah, let's do it." She clenched her teeth together. "Magma Kick!" They had an aura around their left and right foot. It had streams of magma coming off it until the magma engulfed their feet. They swung their feet simultaneously and hit Kim. She screamed and slowly started to disappear. "I was hired to get you two sick! She's coming Kid! Watch your back for me please! I love you!" Was her last words before she turned into ash. Everyone had wide eyes. "What did she mean?" Stein asked. Kid and Maka fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Stein rushed forward and felt their foreheads, then sighed in relief. "Don't worry about them. The sickness is gone and they are just tired. Now, Lord Death-" Stein turned his attention to him. "There is an important matter we need to discuss."

(Unknown P.O.V.)

I growled in frustration. I couldn't believe that fool just aroused suspicion in the DWMA about me! Oh well, no matter. She's dead so she can't give any other suspicion about me. "Jay!" A young blue and gray haired boy came out from the shadows. He was about 15 and an experienced witch already! "I have a job for you."

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE********

Short CHAPTER, I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING NEXT! Ignore the caps lock, I was just too lazy to turn it off and re-type everything ^^'

Anyway, review please ^_^

~Death Soul


End file.
